


The Strange Case of Dr. Jones and Mr. Hyde

by Ein_Nachkussen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Drama, Gen, Jekyll and Hyde, Murder, Mystery, Psychological, Psychological Drama, Thriller, Violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Nachkussen/pseuds/Ein_Nachkussen
Summary: In Victorian London, Arthur is an inspector who uncovers a dark secret within the local, loved doctor, Dr Jones. (Based on 'the strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - explores the idea of two minds fighting for control over one body)





	1. Inspector Arthur Kirkland

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the thriller novel, “The strange case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde” written by Robert Louis Stevenson, first published in 1886 – this story plays with the idea of two personalities fighting for control of one body.  
> It was an original "shilling shocker" story. Filled with suspense, the book has had such an impact in popular culture that the expression 'Jekyll and Hyde' has itself become synonymous with extremes of, or inconsistent behaviour.
> 
> I chose to keep the name Hyde as an ode to the original (Hyde is going to be Devil America in this), and it would be a bit weird for the story to be called “The strange case of Dr Jones and Mr Jones.” 
> 
> I should note, I have not actually read the original works, or seen the play, so there are inaccuracies probably everywhere. 
> 
> I appreciate comments and I hope you enjoy, thank you!!

The infamous grey sky chose to grace over the city of London and no sunlight left the street very dark. The soothing sound of the water of the Thames River brushing against the concrete barrier send a shiver down Arthur spine.

He was walking along the street beside the Thames River, a brisk walk to take his mind off the common problems faced by an Inspector. However, quickly, thoughts about the people who lived by the Thames River brushed Arthurs mind like the water against the barrier.

There were two people in particular who lived on along the Thames that Arthur thought of. One was a kind and sweet man, whereas the other had been a thorn in Arthur’s side for over a year.

Dr. Alfred. F Jones was an angel in Arthurs eyes; he was sweet, naïve and youthful, like a child in the form of a man. He was tender and soft, intriguing the interest of the world around him with his vibrant personality. Despite this, his anxiety was well pronounced, when unsure he stuttered and quivered as his cheeks burned, sending himself into an internal panic before Arthur’s very eyes.

He was a young genius; skilled and dedicated to his craft, people come to him curled over in pain, and leave the third appointment skipping down the street.  He was a kind man who cared about every patient who came through his doors, no matter the ailment. He was a small practitioner, whose office was also his home and the people who usually came to him had been doing so for years, it was rare when the young doctor saw a new face in his office.   

Alfred’s office doubles as his home and is based directly across from the Thames; it is prime real estate that Arthur doesn’t doubt that he must have paid a fortune for it. Which can only make Arthur wonder what life he had left behind in America. Nonetheless, Alfred was a kind natured doctor with the interests of the community in mind. He was well respected and honest. He was an angel in Arthur’s eyes; the handsome and young American could do no wrong.

He was the exact opposite of his terrifying and malicious cousin…

Mr. Hyde, a man who just appeared in London just over a year ago, has been a plague on society ever since. No one knows his first name, as he has only ever introduced himself as Mr. Hyde.

The air around Mr. Hyde was colder than the London wind and intense, as if a thundercloud followed the man wherever he went. Darkness harboured behind his icy blue eyes, staring into them would give the bravest man a wave of anxiety. His voice was deep and intense, while his pale skin was like that of a vampire. He was the kind of man that no one would want to meet in a dark alley.

Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall, a brick wall that was getting closer and closer to crushing you against another brick wall. His aura was daunting and his smile was sinister. His hair was as black as pure coal, contrasting to the paleness of his skin, and sat an unkempt mess on his head, locks of it falling across his forehead. He always walked with his hands in his pockets and straight forward with no regard for anyone in his way. He mows over small children without a second thought: they were just objects in his way.

He seemed to appear just out of nowhere one year ago, and has been a plague on society and a pain in Arthurs side ever since. He came and introduced himself as Alfred’s cousin. He was an entirely different man from the angelic doctor. However, they looked so similar, they could have been brothers. 

However, Arthur does admit that he has never seen them together at the same time…

Mr. Hyde has been a menace ever since he arrived, there have been countless reports of him attending brothels, assaulting people, drinking in the early morning among other distasteful behaviours. He makes Arthur sick… He is everything that Arthur despises.

As though called to him, Arthur paused when he saw Hyde walk down the steps from Alfred’s home, wearing his usual blade attire, as black as his hair.

“HYDE! STOP RIGHT THERE!” A voice hissed, as a figure marched past Arthur and rushed towards Hyde, catching the tall, dark haired American by surprise. It was Mr. Vash Zwingli, a young Swiss man whom Arthur knew ran the tavern down the road. Usually he was friendly, however he became very intense quickly. He looked livid as he stood in Hyde’s way before the last step. Blocking Hyde’s way.

“Oh, good morning, Mr. Zwingli…” Hyde chuckled, as though amused by the Swiss’ anger. “What’s got you so upset?”

“You know what you did, you bastard!” Vash hissed, “Yesterday you pushed my little sister over at the station, today she is in too much pain to walk!”

“Well, tell her to walk faster next time,” Hyde hissed, “It’s not my fault that she snaps like a twig, maybe next time I’ll push her a little less hard.”

Arthur pressed his back against a nearby wall, not wanting to walk by and miss the rest of this conversation, and not be noticed by the two.

“No, you won’t! Because I am here to tell you that if you don’t compensate for her doctor visits, I will go to the police about this. I’m sure you don’t want Inspector Kirkland to harass you again,” Vash threatened, and he was right, if Arthur got involved he would harass Hyde endlessly, especially when he hurt a young girl. Arthur already hates Mr Hyde enough, but child assault would push Arthur’s hatred to a new level…

“Urh,” Hyde grumbled, “And I assume that she will be seeing Dr Jones.”

“Yes, and he will know all of the damage you’ve done to her. You are despicable,” Vash hissed.

“Oh, I’m sure he already knows how despicable I am,” Hyde chuckled before sighing, giving in to Vash’s demand, “Give me a moment to get a cheque.”

Arthur frowned as he watched Hyde walk back up the stairs to Alfred’s house, before unlocking the door and going inside. Arthur hated the idea of Hyde living in Alfred’s house, there is no doubt that the man berates and abuses his cousin’s wealth. It makes Arthurs skin crawl.

Eventually, Hyde came back out with a cheque, and handed it to Vash, wishing him a good day, Vash finally let Hyde leave. Vash turned around and walked in Arthur’s direction, but had not seen Arthur yet. Arthur stepped off from the wall and confronted Vash.

“Good morning, Vash, could I please see the cheque that Mr. Hyde just gave you?” Arthur asked, his investigator urges getting the better of him. Vash frowned, before deciding to trust Arthur and hand him the small slip of paper.

As he suspected, the cheque was written in Alfred’s name. The money was coming from Alfred’s bank account, not Hyde’s. Arthur glanced up to look at Hyde, only to see the American smiling back at him as he walked in the opposite direction; as if he knows that he has done wrong.

“Thank you Vash, give Lili my support,” Arthur murmured as he handed Vash back the cheque, before running after Hyde.

“Hyde! Stop!” Arthur snapped as he ran towards Hyde, quickly catching up to him. Arthur snatched Hyde by the arm and forced him to turn around.  

Instantly, Hyde’s stare sent a shiver down Arthur’s spine, the American looked at Arthur as if he was about to hit him, but Hyde remains composed. Hyde relied on scaring people to get what he wanted, however this was not going to work on the brave inspector.

“What do you think you’re doing, using Dr Jones’ chequebook?” Arthur asked. Arthur knew to not refer to Alfred by his first name, he would hate for Hyde to know of the personal relationship that the inspector has with his fragile cousin.

“I was borrowing it, besides, we’re family— “

“Doesn’t matter. It is still stealing. A child borrows a father’s chequebook, not an adult cousin, who can surely support himself,” Arthur explained, his eyes narrowing as he stared into Hyde’s without fear. “Especially when it comes to paying off a family for assaulting a young girl.”

Hyde chuckled as he leaned into Arthur, bringing their faces closer, truly trying to intimidate the Englishman with his height. “You seem to really enjoy pissing me off, Inspector. I almost suspect a grudge against me.” Hyde’s voice deepened as he spoke, and his accent sent shivers down Arthur’s spine. But he was not going to back down. He tilted his head to look directly into Hyde’s piercing blue eyes, not afraid to bring them closer. “I wouldn’t, if I were you. Surely you know what people say about me…”

“I’m not afraid of you,” Arthur hissed. “And I know more than anybody who you are.”

“You may know a lot of who I am, but yet you fail to understand  _what.”_ Hyde whispered as he stepped away from Arthur, “and don’t panic your pretty little head over it, my cousin will be paid back.”

Arthur scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as Hyde started to walk away his hand shoved into his coat pockets, “I should hope so, I will follow him up about it.”  

“I don’t doubt that,” Hyde replied, “Good day, Inspector Kirkland.”

\------

Arthur remained true to his word, the next afternoon he made his way to Alfred's home. Alfred of course let Arthur in with a bright smile, admitting that his next appointment is due to arrive later in the day.  

The sight of Dr. Jones warmed Arthurs heart as the tea warmed his throat, Alfred and Arthur sat down in the living area. Arthur still struggled to believe that a young man like Alfred manages to afford to live here, and have such elegant taste in furniture and art. Arthur could be told that Queen Victoria stays here and he would believe it.

However, Arthur could tell that something was wrong with Alfred, he was quieter and he laughed nervously during the conversation, but his mind was elsewhere. Something was wrong, the doctor looked as though he has hardly slept, as his eyes were tired and purple underneath and his leg shook with ferocity while the rest of his body remained perfectly still. He looked more nervous than ever, like he was on the verge of a breakdown. His white shirt was tattered and wrinkled, as if he has been wearing it for days, and his brown waistcoat barely hid this fact.

“What is wrong, Alfred?” Arthur asked, placing his cup of tea on the coffee table, leaning forward to look at Alfred with concerned eyes.

“Nothing, I’m just… tired,” Alfred replied.

“No, there’s more, you look like a mess,” Arthur explained, “it’s Hyde, isn’t it?”

Alfred frowned, however: Arthur could see that he has struck the right cord; Alfred has instantly become more stressed just thinking about Hyde, “What does Hyde have anything to do with this?”

“Everything, you’ve been going downhill ever since he arrived, and now look at you: you’re a right mess, you are!” Arthur snapped, “Do you know about him borrowing your chequebook and paying off the Zwingli family for hurting Lili?”

“I have an appointment with her tomorrow… swollen ankle…” Alfred nodded, “and yes, I know about Hyde paying them off, they’re going to pay the bill with it.”

“And has Hyde paid you back for it?” Arthur asked.

“Not yet.”

“Do you think he ever will? Honestly?”

“No.”

“That’s what I thought,” Arthur scoffed.

“Arthur, please, leave Hyde alone…” Alfred protested softly, “don’t get yourself hurt getting my money back, I can deal with it.”

“It’s not just this; the man is a nuisance, an animal! He does not know how to behave in modern polite society, where did he come from anyway? _Hell?”_

“Most likely…” Alfred sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

“So, you are essentially paying for your own services, if Vash is using the money he got from Hyde who stole it from you!” Arthur pointed out, “If he doesn’t pay you back, that is.”

“Yes…” Alfred murmured.

“If he doesn’t, let me know and I will give him hell, I will,” Arthur snapped. “Urhh! That man makes my blood boil! How he treats you and everyone else is absolutely despicable! No one has told him off yet because everyone’s afraid of him!”

“I am too…” Alfred whispered.

“He has to be stopped!”

“NO!” Alfred snapped, Arthur froze at Alfred’s sudden shout, Arthur started at the American as he looked at him with eyes full of absolute terror, “You will get hurt! Hyde is not a good person! He won’t hesitate to hurt you! Please! The man is barely human!”

Arthur breathed slowly as he leaned forward, staring at Alfred with wide eyes, “What has Hyde done to you…?”

“I have to get ready for my next appointment,” Alfred announced as he rose from his chair, his hands were shaking as he picked up Arthurs empty tea cup. But before he could lift it, Arthur grabbed for Alfred hand, making the American stare into his eyes. Arthur could see just how terrified Alfred was through his eyes.

“Let me help you…” Arthur whispered.

“Arthur…” Alfred whispered, sighing as he pulled himself from Arthurs grasp, “I can’t be helped, the best I can do is clean up Hyde’s messes…”

“But what kind of existence is that?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur… please…” Alfred whispered, “I promise, I’ll speak to you about it later, right now is just not good for me. I appreciate your concerns, but this is a family matter. I know to come to you if things fall beyond my control.”

Arthur sighed as he rose from his seat and walked towards Alfred’s front door, stopping as he passed Alfred, looking up at the American, “Fine. But remember that you have your own life too, you’re not a puppet. Also… before your next client, take a bath and get into a clean shirt; I wouldn’t want a man who looks like a pub-crawler tending to my ailments.”

\-----

The next couple of months passed without incident, and life continued for Arthur as normal. He saw Hyde and pestered him to return Alfred’s money, of which he eventually did.

But Arthur still thought about the impact that Hyde had on Alfred, and how badly Alfred wanted him to leave his cousin alone. Alfred was terrified of Hyde like a mouse was terrified of a cat, but the odd fact was that the mouse was defending the car! How bad was Hyde that Alfred could become so scared? Arthur has only become more intrigued by Hyde…

But then, a body was found floating in the Thames…

While Arthur was not a part of the homicide team, he was still close enough to learn all of the details of the case. The man found was a German immigrant by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was last seen at seven-thirty the night before, on his wat to an appointment at Dr Jones’ office.

Arthur’s eyes widened with shock as his detective colleague told him that Dr Jones’ interview found no wrong doing on the doctor’s part; apparently, Gilbert had left the appointment alive and well. A cheque given to Alfred proves the ending of the appointment. However, how did Gilbert end up dead in the Thames between eight-thirty and the next morning?

Naturally… Alfred was a suspect. But Arthur knew better than that, he knew that there was no way Alfred was capable of committing murder, the doctor saves lives and does not take them! However, Arthur had an idea of who could…

A week had passed since Arthur learned this information, and just as suddenly as Hyde appeared in London, he disappeared… How coincidental… Hyde goes missing when a murder has occurred.

This was the proof that Arthur needed, he made his way to Alfred’s home with a mission, and he was not going to back down until he dragged Hyde out of hiding. Alfred was no longer going to be his cousin’s puppet!

 Arthur knocked on Alfred’s door with such ferocity; he nearly pushed the door off its foundations. Alfred slowly opened the door, but before he could even see that it was Arthur, the Brit forced his way in.

“Where is he!?” Arthur demanded as he walked through Alfred’s house, not letting Alfred’s shock stop him.

“Arthur! What on earth are you doing?!” Alfred asked, following the Brit as he made his way up the staircase, going further into Alfred’s home than he has ever been before.

“Hyde! I think he needs to be interviewed over the death of Gilbert Beilschmidt!” Arthur snapped, before stepping into a bathroom, being sure to check behind the bath curtains before moving on to the next room.

“He’s not here, Arthur!” Alfred groaned, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Arthur search through the spare bedroom.

“You’re just saying that!” Arthur hissed as he marched past Alfred and into the next room. “He’s threatened you, hasn’t he?!”

“He’s not here!!” Alfred snapped as he grabbed Alfred by the arm, forcing the Englishman to look at him, “Arthur, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hyde’s not a murderer.”

“Then how else can it be explained, you know something; don’t you?”

The flinch in Alfred’s eyes told Arthur everything: Alfred knew.

Arthur leaned in closely to Alfred and stared into his eyes, watching Alfred’s reactions, “if you help me, I will make sure that you are left out of all trials and proceedings… I won’t let Hyde hurt you…”

“It’s too late for me,” Alfred sighed.

“Fine then,” Arthur hissed, pulling his arm out of Alfred’s grip, before moving on to the next bedroom. “Hyde! Come out and don’t make this hard! I only want to talk to you!”

“You realise that you are in _my_ bedroom, right?” Alfred asked as he leaned against the doorframe, watching Arthur open the wardrobe before looking into the bathroom.

“Doesn’t matter,” Arthur murmured as he marched past Alfred, “I will find him.” Alfred followed Arthur as he made his way back downstairs, “I won’t leave until I know where he is!”

“I don’t doubt that…” Alfred sighed as Arthur looked through the living room where he and Alfred sat together only a couple of weeks ago, right before Gilbert’s body was discovered.

After Arthur checked the kitchen, he walked around the ground floor of the house, his eyes narrowing, refusing to give up his search. Alfred watched him nervously, which only fuelled Arthur’s ambition. Arthur was going to save Alfred, and he was not going to rest until Hyde was captured. Then, if Hyde is not the murderer, he can at least be cleared of suspicion, and Arthur can rest peacefully knowing that he has done his best.   

Arthur felt as though he had checked everything, he has looked through every room and every hiding spot. Until he noticed the door to a cupboard beside the staircase that he hadn’t checked yet. He stopped and reached for the door, and instantly Alfred panicked.

“Don’t go in there!” Alfred cried as he broke into a run as Arthur opened the door, freezing when he realised that what he thought was a cupboard door, turned out to be a staircase to the basement.

“What in the world…?” Arthur gasped, before Alfred lifted him off his feet.

“Do not go down there!” Alfred cried as he carried Arthur away from the door, as the shorter Englishman began to fight him.

“He’s down there, isn’t he?!” Arthur cried as he tried to pull himself out of Alfred’s grip, but the American was bigger and stronger than him and he effortlessly kept Arthur’s feet off the floor, despite how much he squirmed and pulled against his chest.

“I’m sorry, Arthur, I can’t let you go down there!” Alfred cried, becoming more and more upset as Arthur struggled, “You’ll get hurt!”

“SO, HE IS DOWN THERE!?” Arthur growled, “Let me go, Alfred! This needs to happen! He won’t hurt you anymore!”

“But I’m not scared of him hurting me!! I don’t care if he hurts me! It’s you that I’m concerned about!!” Alfred admitted.

“I’m not scared of him!!” Arthur hissed as he forced his knee into Alfred’s groin, making the American let him go and fall to his knees. Arthur took this opportunity and started to run down the stairs into the basement, ignoring Alfred’s cries. The staircase was dark and led down to an even darker area, but once Arthur found the switch to turn on the gas lighting, the room lit up to reveal all of Alfred’s secrets.

It looked as though it was the lab of a mad scientist in horror novels. Beakers and test tubes filled with colourful liquids were littered across a long wooden table in the middle of the small dark room. The walls were made of stone, which told Arthur just how old Alfred’s house was. Nevertheless, what concerned him the most was the mess of bloodied cloth that laid in the pile underneath the table, and the bloodied knife that sat amongst the lab supplies? Arthur froze as he stared at the scene, hearing Alfred run after him.

“Alfred…” Arthur whispered, “… Where’s Hyde?”

“Arthur, you have to go, you’re going to get yourself hurt!” Alfred stated, trying to pull Arthur back, but the Englishman refused to move.

“WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?!” Arthur roared, pulling against his arm, forcing Alfred back into him.

Alfred looked as though he was about to suffer a panic attack, he could not think of anything convincing, Arthur pulled himself out of Alfred’s grip and walked further into the basement, and towards the knife.

At this realisation, Alfred gasped loudly, and ran to Arthur and he picked up the knife. “PUT THAT DOWN!!”

“WHAT IS THIS?!” Arthur tried as he held the knife in front of Alfred’s face as the American grabbed him, on the verge of tears, Arthur screamed, _“WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS!?”_

 _“ARTHUR, PLEASE!”_ Alfred sobbed as he tried to take the knife from Arthur, only to struggle as Arthurs tough demeanour began to crumble as he struggled to rationalise, why does Alfred have the knife, where is Hyde? Why is Alfred trying so hard?

_“IS THIS HYDE’S?!”_

_“NO ONE CAN KNOW!!”_

Suddenly, Alfred pushed Arthur against the stone wall, the knife plunging into the Englishman’s abdomen. Arthur gasped at the sudden pain, before looking down to see the handle of the knife in Alfred’s hand, and the blade impaling him. Arthur looked up at Alfred, looking into the American’s crazed eyes.

“NO! NO, PLEASE!!” Arthur screamed, clinging to Alfred as he American stabbed him again, his empty eyes revealing nothing in the Americans hand as he stabbed him again, and again, and again. Arthur cried out as he clung to Alfred’s shoulders as the pair slid to the floor, “Ah—AH- Uh- AL- AH!”

 _“NO—ONE—CAN—KNOW!!”_ Alfred growled with every stab.

Arthur’s vision began to fog as the pain in his abdomen was replaced with coldness, he could feel himself sliding away in the arms of a man he thought he could trust, a man who he thought was an angel. Blood spilled from Arthur’s lips and onto Alfred’s shoulder, as Arthur finally lost the energy to move, letting Alfred continue to stab without control.

Arthur’s limbs numbed as his entire body became cold, his heartrate dramatically slowed as Arthur felt himself finally stop breathing. Death was finally starting to take Arthur away.

In a fit of absolute madness and hysteria, Alfred trembled as he started to whimper as he continued to stab Arthur, his mind blocked off from the reality of what he had done.

It was not until Arthur finally stopped moving that Alfred stopped stabbing and his entire body trembled as the reality finally started to return to the maddened American. There was no more anxiety or innocence in the Americans dilated eyes. He finally took a shaky breath, breaking the deathly silence in the Americans dark basement, where now every dark secret he had lies in silence.

Alfred sat on his knees in a pool of Arthur’s blood, sitting in complete silence as he stared with wide eyes at Arthur’s body, unable to help but note how pigmented the red blood looked on Arthur’s clean white clothes. It looked as though a passionate red flower had decided to bloom on Arthur’s torso, it was as beautiful as it was morbid. Alfred looked down and saw that his hands were coated in blood.  

Alfred may not have killed Gilbert… But he has killed Arthur…

Upon the realisation of his actions, Alfred released a maddened scream, feeling what remained of his sanity finally slide out of his grasp.  

 “Arthur… ARTHUR!!” Alfred snapped as he grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled him into him, shaking him frantically, trying to convince himself that there was still a chance to fix this, he screamed into Arthur’s face like a mad man, staring into the Englishman’s lifeless eyes. _“I’m sorry! ARTHUR WAKE UP!! PLEASE!! YOU MUST UNDERSTAND!! PLEASE!!!”_  

However, when Alfred let Arthur’s shoulders go, the corpse fell forward, lying against Alfred’s chest.

   


	2. Dr. Alfred F. Jones

Dr Alfred F. Jones. A young man of twenty-six, moved to London from New York just over three years ago. He has made a home, profession and many friends in London, becoming the local doctor for people by the Thames.

Alfred had been dreaming of being a doctor when he was young, but his overbearing father wanted him to join the military, like him. However, luckily for Alfred, his grandfather on his mother’s side, who was a doctor, supported Alfred ambitions.

And so, when Alfred’s grandfather moved to London, Alfred happily went with him. Alfred started shadowing his grandfather as soon as he could, and quickly learned about medicine and the human body. The entire area of medicine fascinated, and with every lesson he grew more excited and ambitious as he did knowledge. Before he knew it, Alfred was leading his grandfather’s appointments, he had become more than an apprentice. And so, when it was time for Alfred to begin his own studies, he was already more experienced and knowledgeable than his entire class.  

He graduated earlier than the rest of his class as well, passing with flying colours, he was awarded greatly as one of the brightest minds that the university had ever produced.

With his grandfather’s support, Alfred opened his office by the Thames, a beautiful location and close to everything that Alfred would want to see.

Sadly, not long after then, Alfred noticed that his grandfather had begun to change. Alfred suspected a disease of the mind immediately. His grandfather slowly started to suffer from short-term memory loss and when this was pointed out to him, he became very confused and frustrated when he could not explain himself properly. However, what concerned Alfred the most, was the dynamic changes in his personality, one moment he would be fine, while in the next he was bitter and cold towards his beloved grandson.

With time, he only became worse, and Alfred grew more worried as he watched his grandfather change into a different man entirely. This had Alfred wondering, what could be going on inside the mind to trigger such changes? Can it be controlled, or prevented entirely?

But before Alfred could start anything, his grandfather passed away, leaving Alfred as the heir of the home and heir of his generous fortune. Alfred took a lot of time off to grieve, however, he quickly had to return to work to meet with the demand of patients in his area.

Within a year, Alfred had become a beacon of the community, he was cherished by the people around him. His fees were not too harsh and Alfred was sure to always be kind and charming to his patients.

His patients adored him, and Alfred knew it. Despite this, he felt like he was being walked all over… People would pay him less than established and often he would have to chase people for their overdue payments. All while they would laugh and pat him on the shoulder like an old friend. Was he too nice? Is this how people in England did things? Did his grandfather ever put up with this?

As Alfred grew more tired, the more curious he became. What was happening within his grandfather’s mind that put him in such a position of madness? He wanted to see what it was that created these conditions, and whether he could cure it.  Of course, the second he brought up experimentation with other doctors, they shot down his ideas like a hunter during duck-season. They already envied Alfred for his position and age, why did Alfred expect them to help him?

And so, he spent his nights researching, and researching and researching. What he was aiming for in the end, he did not know, nor did he understand what kind of power he was going to unlock. He spent a year on his experiment, desperate to see any kind of results.

The young doctor has now become a mad-scientist. Locking himself in his basement after his finally appointment for the day, he worked endlessly to combine the medicines he had at his disposal, as well as arranged to have other chemicals shipped to London form overseas.  

Alfred tried dozens of times to create something, _anything_ that would remotely work. He wanted to see what could create such an intense change of personality in such a short time. He wanted to recreate what his grandfather went through, so he could find a way to fix it.

And then finally, nearly halfway through his second year of trying, he got results.

“September fourteenth, three thirty-two am,” Alfred recited as he wrote into his journal, with his right hand, reciting the night’s events in terms of his experiment. “I started this alone, and I must finish it alone. I realise now, I must use myself as the subject of the experiment.”

Alfred lifted the vile off the table, inspecting the clean, red liquid in the light. He could feel the rush of power surge through his fingertips as he held the vile and stared at it with wide eyes. This is the potion that it going to change his life forever, for good or for bad.

While he had honest intentions, he could not help but fear what he was doing. He felt as though he was standing on train tracks, and even though the train had not arrived yet, he was scared nonetheless.

Alfred walked to the other end of his table, where he had set up a small cleaning station, after rolling up the sleeve of his white shirt, he cleaned his soft patch of arm, before wiping some disinfectant over the patch of skin he had chosen. His eyes widened as he stared at the beautiful, seductive colour of the serum… He was ready to do this…

Checking the vile one last time, Alfred sighed as he mentally prepared himself for the daunting task. He knows what is at risk if he does this wrong, what if the chemicals he ordered are counterfeit, what if he did something wrong, _what if this kills him?_ Alfred shook his head, wanting to get rid of his fears.

Banning those thoughts of reason from his head, Alfred quickly transferred the serum into a syringe, testing it slightly before tying a cloth tightly around his arm. He breathed loudly as he waited for his vein to show itself underneath his milky skin, before finally injecting himself with the potion. He did not react to the pitiful pain of the potion being injected into his body, and now he was filled with wonder. What if he has created something fantastic? A cure to end all mental ailments? He finished the injection, and held another piece of cloth to the puncture in his skin as he walked over to his notebook.

“Three thirty-seven am, it is done. I have injected five centi-litres of the newly fused formula,” Alfred explained as he wrote down his words, “I feel… heat, running through my joints… there is a slight… salty taste at the back of my throat, stings the gums… I feel slightly heated… prickling heat, spreading through my veins… a light headedness… and the feeling of _… euphoria…”_

But then, Alfred began to chuckle darkly, his head swaying from side to side. He did not even know what was so amusing, he just had the urge to laugh.  

With a cheeky grin, he leant down extremely close to the paper and noted, _“No noticeable behavioural changes,”_ Before laughing again at the irony.

He felt _alive…._

 _“I feel… I feel…”_ Alfred whispered, as his hands began to tingle, and his heartbeat raced faster than it had in years, he felt a drunk buzz run through his entire body as the maddened smile widened and Alfred’s pupils dilated. _“Hot…”_ He noted as he unbuttoned his tanned waistcoat and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt as he slowly felt his body heat up, his body began to shake as he whimpered, _“I feel… alive… every sense is awakened, I can feel myself… I… I feel…---- ARH!!”_

Suddenly, Alfred’s dreamlike state was interrupted as he fell to the floor, his body writhing and trembling to the immense pain and fire that roared through his entire body. _“AARRRH!!”_ Alfred roared as he crawled all over the floor, unable to control his limbs as he screamed in pain and agony. His glasses fell to the floor when Alfred violently shook his head, _“AAH GOD!! NO!! NO!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!”_ Alfred laid on his back and screamed, he closed his eyes tightly as he felt the pain intensify, he arched his back and screamed loudly, loud enough for God to hear him. The pain consumed him as he continued to scream and writhe in pain as he felt something take hold of him…

Alfred’s eyes shot open, revealing that they had become an icy blue, and his vision was perfect without his lenses. He gained back more strength as the pain subsided, he curled into a ball on the floor as he gripped his now, coal-black hair… Gasping and wheezing.

 _“What? What? What…?”_ Alfred whimpered, as his voice slowly began to change, it became deeper, hasher, and darker… _“Who is this?”_ Alfred stood up, his posture having changed as well. _“Who is this man that I see…?”_

He was a new man, he breathed deeply as he looked around the room, Alfred had gotten his wish: he was seeing through the eyes of someone else. Someone who laughed at the idea of politeness, someone who did not care for morality or social structure. A barbarian, a _savage._  

This new man shared Jones memories, and knew what he was created to do. He laughed with excitement at his birth. He was created without moral and without restraint, his purpose it to purely satisfy his evil desires. He was the polar opposite to Alfred, who was now lost inside of the mind of this new man, and he was silent. This new man was the dominant personality, and had taken control over Alfred’s body, so much so that his physical features had changed.  

This new man chuckled as he walked to Alfred’s desk and picked up the quill to write, with his left hand, _“Three forty-five am…. And all is weeelll. An unexpected development has occurred…”_

This man was not Alfred, and so he had to have his own name… _Mr Al Hyde_ became the identity of this new mind. He was a man all his own…

With an evil smile, Mr. Hyde stalked up the stairs of the basement, making his way to the ground floor of Alfred’s home. He dressed himself completely in black, to match his dark hair and dark personality.

He was not the kind man that Alfred was, he was cold, shallow and selfish. He did not care about the social boundaries that Alfred obeyed. He was a man of sin and lust… the complete opposite of what Alfred was.

And on that night, Mr. Al Hyde was released onto the city of London, delivering into every sin that any reasonable man would turn his nose up at. He was a wild-man, antisocial and psychotic, within a week he had created chaos. He caught the attention of Investigator Arthur Kirkland, a friend of Alfred’s, and that’s when Hyde’s identity as Alfred’s cousin was established.

When Alfred woke up in the morning in his own bed, Alfred screamed with horror when he had the memories of his alter-personality. On his first night, he used Alfred’s body for such sinful and lustful activities, Alfred felt completely violated… Although…. Alfred could not doubt the fact that he felt _alive._

Alfred would become Hyde during the night, and let the man run wild and relive the experience through memories in the morning. He couldn’t deny that he found what Hyde got up to _fascinating…_ The man was not afraid of hurting people in pursuit of what he wanted, and it felt _brilliant._ And the fact that Alfred could simply return to his respectable lifestyle during the day excited him.

And then… Hyde started to come out during the day. Hyde would yell at Alfred from inside of his head, begging for release, begging for time out in the sun. Eventually, Alfred would give in and inject himself with the serum, allowing Hyde to have his time and do whatever he wanted.

However, when he left Hyde out more, the wilder that Hyde became… He started fighting with people, and Alfred would wake up in the morning with black eyes and sore limbs. Alfred started to look at what Hyde did that night and cringe. He would dread feeling the urge to inject the serum and let Hyde have his fun, but Alfred would always give in.

Hyde became more and more of a problem, he made an enemy with Arthur’s friend, how would Arthur feel if he were to find out that Hyde was sharing Alfred’s body?

What had started as Alfred’s honest ambition had become his dirty little secret. And Alfred could not allow anyone to find out, otherwise his life as he knew it would be over.

Alfred started to fear Hyde, and feared what reality he will wake up to when he takes back control of his body, no attempts to control Hyde worked.

However, Alfred always gave in and told himself as he injected the serum into his trembling arm, like an addict, _“I have the control. If I don’t want him to come out, I don’t have to let him.”_

While the men where polar opposites, there was one thing that they agreed on: no one can know. They share the same body, and neither of them could use it if they were thrown in jail for Hyde’s crimes, or experimented on because of Alfred’s discovery. No one could know that Alfred’s body was home for two minds, and each mind could hold control over the body. No one could know that they shared memories, no one could know that Hyde was Alfred and Alfred was Hyde. It would ruin them both. Hyde could commit whatever atrocity he wanted, and hide within Alfred for protection, and Alfred could live his respected and privileged lifestyle, while experience all that he wanted through Hyde’s memories. No one must know.

But then, Alfred screamed when he woke up one morning, and remembered Hyde stepping on a child’s puppy. Alfred was on the verge of tears as he yelled, _“That’s it! You are banned! I am not letting you out, Hyde! That was just cruel! YOU MONSTER!”_

Alfred remained true to his word. He refused to inject himself with the serum, he refused to let Hyde out for his night of mischief. He would snap at Hyde to quieten himself when he pestered Alfred, however, for once: Alfred did not bend to Hyde, and was rather proud of himself.

This Hyde-less streak lasted nearly a month, however, it destroyed Alfred. He could not sleep to the noise of Hyde screaming inside his head.

 _Let me ouuuutttt,_ Hyde hissed

 _“No, you do nothing but hurt,”_ Alfred hissed, tossing and turning in bed, _“If you do not let me sleep, I will extend the ban!”_

_Come on… I know you want to let me out… You miss the nights of fun…_

_“No, I wake up regretting everything!”_ Alfred replied, _“I am horrified by what you do with my body, you let people touch it and harm it— “_

_“Don’t forget love it…”_

_“Oh yes, I wonder which disease I may contract from those people!”_ Alfred pointed out, _“I am not going to let you abuse this body! No sleeping with strangers anymore”_

_Urrrh!! You’re no fun! You’re a doctor, if you catch something: you can fix it!_

_“That’s not how sexual diseases work!”_  

_Well… you say to not sleep with ‘strangers’…_

_“DON’T. YOU. DARE.”_

_Hahahaha!!!_

_“Just let me sleep you BASTARD!”_ Alfred growled.

_Oh you poor boy… Fine, I’ll be quiet, but don’t expect it to last for long…_

Alfred sighed as he rolled over and hugged his pillow, rejoicing that he was going to finally get some sleep. And without another word from the man inside his mind, Alfred finally fell asleep.

However, Alfred woke up in shock…

“H…. How…?” Alfred asked, realising that he has memories from last night, memories of Hyde getting out of bed and getting dressed, before going out and doing whatever he wanted. Vandalism, robbery, assault… “HOW!?”

For once, Hyde was silent as Alfred got out of bed and ran around his bedroom, seeing Hyde’s clothes scattered around the room, the man had definitely been active during the night. “NO! How did you do that?! I didn’t inject the serum; HOW DID YOU GET OUT!?”

Alfred shook and trembled as he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the shock of what had happened. How was Hyde able to gain control of Alfred’s body without his permission!? How was this possible?! How did Alfred become Hyde during his sleep?! Was Alfred no longer safe in sleep!?

“DAMN YOU, HYDE!!” Alfred roared.

Despite the terror in his heart, Alfred continued his day, letting his anxiety bubble up inside of him. He saw his patients and acted as though nothing was wrong, he could not let anyone know that something was wrong with him.

By the end of the week, Alfred returned to injecting himself nightly and letting Hyde have his fun, waking up in the morning with horrific memories as Hyde’s behaviour only became worse. He was assaulting more people, becoming drunker, using more drugs, he was destroying Alfred’s body and Alfred felt powerless to stop him. No matter how much he threatened the ban Hyde from taking over, he still injected himself upon request. He let Hyde do whatever he wanted now.

As usual, Arthur would come over and complain about Hyde, not knowing that he was talking to that dreaded man himself. As Arthur talked about Hyde, Alfred could hear him laughing at the irony inside his mind. Alfred was horrified over the idea of Arthur ever finding out. Arthur was very dear to Alfred, and a close friend, how would Arthur feel if he found out the truth? Naturally, Arthur would hand Alfred over to the law without a second thought, he was an inspector more than anything, his dedication to his job proved that. There was truly no one who could help Alfred.

However, this was still not enough for Hyde, he wanted more, he wanted more control and more time in Alfred’s body. So much so, Alfred became more and more afraid of him…

He thought that he was only safe when he was awake, so he spent days awake, pricking himself with needles, drinking; anything to keep himself from falling asleep. He was terrified of waking up to learn that Hyde had done something terrible.

However, soon… Alfred’s feelings didn’t matter at all…

Gilbert was Alfred’s last appointment for the night. Gilbert was one of the patients that Alfred actually liked, he was nice, and always paid how much he owed _and_ on time. He was seeing Alfred with concerns over his stomach, he had been experiencing pain for weeks, and fears that this may be more than food that disagreed with him.

Work was one of the few things that distracted Alfred from Hyde, and so he was fine with working into the night for people who needed him.

However, as Alfred began to write Gilbert a prescription after receiving his cheque, a burning pain buzzed through his veins. Alfred froze as his eyes widened with shock, knowing exactly what this pain meant.

“Is something wrong, doctor?” Gilbert asked,

 _“I’m… FINE.”_ Alfred grumbled as his hand started to tremble and his heart raced, his writing became so illegible, the words could not be read, before his hand flinched and scribbled all over the prescription.

_No, not now! Hyde, why?!_

“Are you sure?” Gilbert asked as Alfred gasped in pain. Alfred quickly rose from his table and ran out of his office, “STAY!” He yelled at Gilbert, _“I’ll be back in a moment!!”_

Alfred stumbled and fell onto the kitchen floor as he tried his best to not scream, but eventually, the pain became too much for him to handle. He let out an agonising scream as he felt the change happen, his screaming turned to growling as he writhed on the floor.

Before he knew it, Alfred was no longer in control, he was Hyde now. His hair was black and his eyes were cold, he was far paler and did not need his glasses, he was a completely different man now, and he was in control.

Mr. Al Hyde sighed deeply as he pulled himself off the floor, smiling as he felt how wonderful it was to have control over Alfred’s body. He was free to do whatever he wanted now without restraint, he just needs to get Gilbert out of the hou—

 _“Dear God….”_ A voice gasped, and Hyde realised that he was not alone. Hyde’s eyes darted to the kitchen door, where he saw Gilbert staring at him with a shocked look on his pale face. “M-Mr. Hyde… _Wh….”_

Hyde’s eyes narrowed, realising that Gilbert knew, _and he cannot allow anyone to know._

Seeing the look of evil in Hyde’s eyes, Gilbert broke into a run, trying to escape the house. As quickly as he could, Hyde snatched a knife from Alfred’s kitchen before chasing down Gilbert as the German frantically shook the front door handle, screaming for help.

_“NO!! PLEASE, LET ME OUT!!”_

Hyde grabbed Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the ground, before plunging the knife into his chest without a second of hesitation. With a growl, Hyde dragged Gilbert further into the house, with the knife still sticking out of his chest. Gilbert gasped and struggled as Hyde pulled him into the kitchen, where Hyde only continued to stab him, again and again and again.

Hyde was not a normal man, so Gilbert’s terrified stare and struggling existence did nothing for him… If anything, _he enjoyed it._ Hyde was sadistic and brutal, and chuckled at the sight of Gilbert’s pain.

Hyde laughed like a maniac as he created a bloody mess on the kitchen floor, he was like a child creating a mess in a puddle. Until he had finally had enough… He picked Gilbert’s body off of the floor and carried him to the Thames River, which sat directly across the pathway from Alfred’s house, and simply threw him in…

After making sure that no one had witnessed his act, Hyde stalked back into the house, spending the rest of his night drinking any liquor that was left in Alfred’s cupboard. Mulling over the evil he had just committed, he couldn’t be bothered going out tonight... Hyde had just committed the ultimate sin; he was already satisfied for the night.

Naturally, the second Alfred woke the next morning: he started to scream. He screamed over the murder, he screamed over the blood, he screamed over the fact that Alfred has to clean up the horrific scene he had left downstairs.

Hyde’s evil had just reached a new limit, and the fact that Hyde did not need the serum anymore to come out and take control of Alfred’s body only terrified him more. Luckily for Alfred, Hyde agreed to stay dormant for a little while, especially when Gilbert’s body was pulled from the Thames.

Immediately, all suspicion fell to Alfred. However, Arthur knew better than to believe that speculation: Alfred always knew that he could rely on Arthur…

But then, Arthur showed up at Alfred’s doorstep, demanding to find Hyde.

Alfred was powerless to stop the investigator, and was even a little amused as he watched Arthur search through Alfred’s house, looking for a man who only lived within Alfred’s mind. Alfred was moved by Arthur’s concern, Arthur has always tried to protect Alfred from Hyde, despite not knowing how pointless the endeavour was…

Arthur was so close to leaving … but then he had to check the disguised cupboard door, which revealed the staircase to Alfred’s basement. Seeing this horrifying sight before his eyes, Alfred did all he could to prevent Arthur from going down there, but it was hopeless. The Englishman ran down the stairs and uncovered Alfred’s secret basement, where all of Alfred’s experiments were conducted, and where Alfred hid off the evidence, including the cloths he used to clean Gilberts blood, and the knife that was used to take his life.

Alfred suddenly blacked out, and all of the pressure overcame him as he took the knife and plunged it into Arthur’s abdomen.

 _“ALFRED!”_ Arthur screamed, but Alfred couldn’t hear him. Arthur gasped as he grasped onto the Americans white shirt, dirtying it with his bloody fingerprints as he begged for his life. _“Pl-please, ah—Alf—Nhh—“_

Finally… Alfred slowly returned to reality, not realising that he was still plunging his knife in and out of Arthur, only spreading more blood…

Now Alfred was as bad as Hyde… He’s a murderer…

At the realisation, Alfred released an agonising and horrified scream.


	3. Mr Al Hyde

_“Arthur!”_ Alfred cried as he took Arthur’s lifeless, bloodied corpse into his arms, wailing as he rocked back and forward, feeling the guilt of what he has done swallowed him whole. _“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Arthur!! I had to do it! I had to do it!! Please forgive me!”_

Alfred trembled as he let Arthur’s body fall to the side, lying on the cold stone flooring of Alfred’s basement. Alfred rose off his knees and stared at the bloodied scene before him. The gruesome murder played repeatedly in his head as he silently walked upstairs, before running the bath in his bathroom. Only when Alfred undressed to get into the bath, did the American realise that he was still holding the knife that has taken two lives. Alfred placed it on his bedside table before returning to the bathroom. While he could wash the blood off his skin and out of his hair, he could never wash away the guilt. He watched with wide and horrified eyes when he realised that the bathwater he was sitting in had become pink from diluted blood. He was bathing in it, like some kind of _madman_ …

He’s not a madman… _right…?_ He’s still good, he’s still better than Hyde…? _Right…?_ He’s not insane, or demented or psychotic… _Right?_ He had good intentions… Does he still?

Hyde did this… It must have been Hyde… Surely Alfred did not have it in him to murder Arthur. Alfred is not that kind of man… Alfred says that… But he hasn’t felt the pain or euphoria of Hyde’s takeover. He has not woken and experienced the memory: he is living in it right now. He remembers his own hand forcing the knife through Arthur’s skin.

Alfred sat in the bath with his head against his knees, feeling the warm, bloody water pool around his body. While Alfred was sitting in complete silence, his mind was loud, loud with Arthur’s horrified and blood-curdling screams. He could see the terrified pain in Arthur’s eyes in the reflection of the bath water, and it made Alfred shiver.

No matter how much Alfred tried to convince himself that it was Hyde who had committed such evil, the more Alfred found himself crumbling as every argument was destroyed… Alfred’s hair is not black, Alfred needs his glasses to see, and the guilt of what he has done is killing him. Alfred drained the bath and watched as the bloody water twirled down the drain, but Alfred knew that there was still the horrific scene in his basement. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and was horrified to see that he saw himself smiling. Shaking it away, Alfred dressed himself in his white shirt and black pants.

He stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, as the steam from the hot bath water still lingered in the air. Alfred knew that this has happened all because of Hyde, he must end his existence, now. Hyde’s creation was a mistake.

For once, Hyde was silent in Alfred’s mind. Usually, the psychopath would be laughing at such a scene, or taunting Alfred for more time in the real world.  

 _“I want you to leave, Al!”_ Alfred cried as he walked into his bedroom. He was not sure if there was a second sense within Alfred, or whether he really has lost his mind, but he swore that he could feel a second presence. _“AL! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! LEAVE ME BE!”_

 _“Do you really think that I would ever let you go?”_ Hyde’s dark voice chuckled. Alfred froze, realising that the voice was not coming from within his own mind, but he could hear it, as though the man were standing in the room with him. _“You will never get away from me!!”_

_“I will make you leave!”_

_“You cannot do anything!”_

_“I---“_

_“NOTHING!”_ With his yell, the room trembled and Alfred fell to his knees before a long mirror that was hung on his wall, as Alfred slowly looked up, he saw a different set of eyes staring at his reflection in the mirror. These eyes were narrower and sharper as well as lighter in colour, his skin was paler than Alfred’s, like he hadn’t seen the sun in years, and his hair was as black as coal.

 _“NO!!”_ Alfred roared as he charged at the mirror and stared at the figure inside, not wanting to take note of the fact that the figure was performing the exact same movements. _“All that you are is a face in the mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear!”_

 _“I’m what you face, when you face in the mirror, for as long as you live; I will still be here,”_ Hyde explained. Alfred gasped when he realised that he had performed the same action, copying Hyde’s movements as he stepped back from the mirror, laughing at Alfred as he released that he could not control himself. The two minds truly were sharing Alfred’s body.

Alfred ran back to the mirror and slammed his fist against it, staring deeply into Hyde’s eyes as the madman smiled, and Alfred wondered whether he was smiling as well.  

Alfred cursed at the man in the mirror, _“All that you are is the end of the nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream, after tonight I shall end this demon-dream!”_

Suddenly, Hyde reached through the mirror and took Alfred by the throat. Alfred gasped as he struggled in the strong, cold hand of his attacker. Hyde held him close as he pushed himself through the glass of the mirror and into Alfred’s world, _“This is not a dream, my friend. And it will never end, this one is the nightmare that goes on!”_ He suddenly gripped both sides of Alfred’s face and held him closely so that their noses touched. Alfred trembled in terror as Hyde screamed in a deeper voice, _“HYDE IS HERE TO STAY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETEND! AND I’LL FLOURISH LONG AFTER YOU’RE GONE!”_  

Hyde let Alfred go as he stepped past him, but Alfred was not going to let him go so easily, “Soon you will die and my memory will hide you, you cannot choose but to lose control.”

 _“You can’t control me, I live deep inside you,”_ Hyde pointed out, smiling wide enough to reveal sharp, shark-like teeth, _“Each day you feel me devour your soul!”_

“I don’t need you to survive like you need me, I’ll become whole as you dance with death, and I’ll rejoice as you breathe your final breath—“

Hyde stepped forwards and took Alfred’s throat before pushing him back to the wall with such a force, Alfred groaned in pain.

_“I’LL LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER!!”_

Alfred screamed as he pushed Hyde off of him, only to be thrown to the floor like a rag-doll. _“NO!!”_

 _“WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!!”_ Hyde laughed as he kicked Alfred onto his back, before grabbing Alfred by the throat and dragging him along the bedroom floor.

_“NO!!!”_

_“AND I KNOW THAT NOW AND FOREVER, THEY’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE JONES FROM HYDE!”_

_“I WON’T LET YOU!!”_ Alfred roared as he snatched the knife from his bedside table, before charging towards his alternate personality, gasping as; instead of plunging the knife into his chest, Alfred simply ran through the man, like he was a ghost.

 _“IDIOT!! I AM INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD!! YOU CANNOT KILL ME WITH KNIVES AND POISON!! I AM HERE FOREVER!!”_ Hyde explained, chuckling evilly as he watched Alfred tremble, _“I may even become you…. For good…”_

“No… You’re wrong…” Alfred whimpered as he fell to his knees, losing all hope as he started to cry.

“But then again, you’re as evil as me… You’re becoming more and more like me with every passing day!”

_“YOU’RE WRONG!”_

“Am I, though?” Hyde asked, chuckling darkly, sending a shiver down Alfred’s spine, “You continue to inject the serum; knowing all that I have done. You put your selfish desire to be me over the safety of others… and do I really need to mention the fact that you are a _murderer…?”_

_“SHUT UP!!”_

_“IT’S TRUE!!”_ Hyde roared, _“YOU ARE AS EVIL AS ME, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DENY IT!! YOU MURDERED ARTHUR, YOU MURDERED ARTHUR!”_

_“JUST DIE!!!”_

_“SUCH A SIN, YOU MURDERED NOT ONLY A MAN OF LAW BUT A MAN OF FRIENDSHIP! HE WAS YOUR FRIEND AND YOU KILLED HIM!!”_

_“STOP!!”_ Alfred screamed as he curled into a ball and griped his hair with his hands.

 _“What is wrong, child?!”_ Hyde asked, “Are you going to murder me too!? _OH WAIT! HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHA!!!”_

“I…. You can’t live without me…” Alfred murmured, “But I can get rid of you!!”

“ _Please_ , I will take over your body and kick you out!” Hyde explained as he walked over to Alfred, forcefully grabbing the Americans chin, forcing him to look up at the demonic man. _“Give me all control…”_

_“No…”_

_“There is no point… you can’t hide from the law… But I can…”_ Hyde explained, his hypnotic eyes staring deeply into Alfred’s soul, for once, he spoke softly, _“Imagine what will happen when people realise that Arthur is missing? When they find him in the basement…? You are already a ruined man…. But if you give me control…”_

“Damn you, Hyde!!” Alfred groaned as he crawled along the floor, _“Leave me be!”_

 _“Can’t you see, YOU ARE ME!”_ Hyde pointed out.

“NO!”  

 _“Oh, you are so PATHETIC!”_ Hyde snapped, _“If you won’t give me control, I will take it--- Ugh!”_

Hyde gasped as he stumbled back, looking down, he saw that red liquid started to stain his shirt, and the scent of blood filled the air. It was then that Hyde looked down at Alfred, to see that Alfred was already staring at him, with the knife plunged into his stomach.

 _“Can’t you see it’s—over now? It’s time to die…”_ Alfred pointed out, struggling to keep upright against the pain.

“You…” Hyde gasped.

“You will die without me, and so…” Alfred sighed, whimpering as he pulled the knife from his abdomen, his hands trembling before he plunged it in again, gasping in pain as Hyde fell to the floor in front of Alfred.

 _“No… You idiot…”_ Hyde hissed, crawling along the floor, desperate to reach Alfred. Gasping in pain and suffering slowly. However, they both had the knowledge of a doctor, and so they both knew that there was no turning back now. Alfred has doomed them both.

Hyde rolled onto his back, revealing the mess of blood that had formed on his stomach and chest, the vibrant red colour of his blood seeping through his white shirt. Alfred frowned when he realised that Hyde had begun to laugh darkly.

 _“I just realised something quite ironic…”_ Hyde chuckled as Alfred became dizzy, and fell to his side, gasping as the knife adjusted inside of him.  When he did not receive a reply from Alfred, Hyde continued, _“You created me, and now you’re killing me…”_

Alfred closed his eyes as Hyde began to laugh weakly, he understood now that he had to accept his fate and accept the fact that this entire event was his fault. Hyde had killed all of the good that Alfred had meant…

Hyde would not exist if it weren’t for Alfred, nor would Gilbert and Arthur be dead...

Alfred is the murderer because he created Hyde, and let the psychopath take control of his body. Alfred harboured the murderer deep within his shattered mind... And now, Alfred has taken his last victim: himself.


End file.
